


losing control

by writerlily



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't control herself when she's near him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing control

She can't control herself when she's near him. And it goes so far beyond her powers when she thinks of the way her hands tremble every time he smiles at her. He makes her remember the good kind of losing control, the kind that makes you feel like your heart is exploding and not everything around you.

Scott's touches are enough to make Jean feel like flying and sometimes she actually does, which makes them both laugh, because then he has to bring his hands to her waist to steady her, keep her grounded. He does that for her all the time. When her head is racing and her fingers twitch with pent up power wanting to be unleashed, he's there, with a knowing gentle smile and an even more gentle touch. 

She would hate to be treated so delicately by anyone else, to be seen as weak. But when she's near Scott, she can bring those walls down, the same way he does for her. They're not ashamed of what they have hidden in the darkest corners of their minds when they're with each other. They share something that goes beyond anything she could have ever wanted, ever even hoped for.

Her powers have always separated her from everyone else, making her the outcast, but when she met Scott, and he smiled at her, she knew she wasn't alone. It was as if she could see behind his thick red glasses, see his eyes, see him, and in her opinion that was more amazing than whatever power she had.

"I think we would find each other in any lifetime," she says thoughtfully to him one night as they're studying. The library is nearly empty, a few other students seated in a corner away from them playing cards. Scott is hunched over his notes with his brows furrowed and his tongue sticking out between his lips. She likes how seriously he takes his schooling. He always makes sure to study and turn his homework in on time. She snorts every time someone thinks of Scott as a bad boy. Her Scott is a fumbling mess of words, and bright blushes, and sweet smiles. There's not one bad bone in his body. 

He almost drops the pencil in his hand as he looks up at her. There's a light blush coloring his cheeks and it makes her smile. The corners of his lips quirk up in a way that makes Jean feel warm. "I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this. i love the relationship between jean and scott. i hope you guys liked it and a kudos, or a comment to let me know what you think, are appreciated :)


End file.
